Los gatos no tienen nueve vidas
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Un deseo puede destruir o edificar, al igual que los prodigios de la destrucción y la creación. Félix aprenderá esto a la mala, al despertar un día y darse cuenta de que Bridgette ya no está a su lado. Ahora hará todo lo posible por recuperarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y que llegue a olvidarle.
1. y todo volverá a la normalidad

**Hola, mi nombre es Tarah OwO ¿Como están? yo muy bien.**

 **Llevo leyendo en el fandom de Miraculous desde hace algún tiempo (realmente la adicción comenzó estas vacaciones, mientras le comentaba lo tonta e infantil que me parecía la serie a mi hermano) bueno, fue un amor un poco lento xD pero no me arrepiento.**

 **Yyyyy... bueno, me base en mi versión favorita, Miraculous PV 2D con Bridgette y Félix (amo esta pareja xD) a pesar de que no conozco mucho de los otros personajes en esta versión ¿Se llaman igual? ¿Quienes son Allegra, Allan, Claudia y Claude? Incógnitas que responderé con el tiempo xD. Sin nada mas de que hablar los dejos con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **...y todo volverá a la normalidad.**

Se despertó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, el despertador no dejaba de sonar con su incesante y escandaloso sonido, extendió la mano, buscando a tiendas el botón para apagarlo, pero al no encontrarlo se quitó las sabanas de la cara y tratando de abrir los parpados noto lo cansado que estaba. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Félix extendió el brazo para contestar al mismo tiempo que apagaba el ruidoso aparato.

La voz de Natalie se hizo oír del otro lado de la línea, suave y femenina voz autoritaria que le pedía que se levantara ya o llegaría tarde al colegio.

Corto la comunicación y soltando un suspiro volvió a echarse en la cama, sus sabanas eran suaves y mullidas, puro terciopelo y sedas de las más finas, que le incitaban a continuar durmiendo. Sus parpados lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, Félix tuvo que luchar para mantenerlos abiertos y levantarse con fastidio, se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho la semana pasada como para encontrarse tan exhausto, pero no encontró nada, no habían luchado con muchos akumas, la semana en la escuela había sido relajada, claro exceptuando el día viernes que había sido un completo desastre y todo por una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por su peor pesadilla, su mayor acosadora... Bridgette Dupain.

Arrastro su cuerpo fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño, en donde se sorprendió de no haber escuchado la molesta voz de Plagg fastidiándole por alguna cosa, quizás el pequeño kwami seguiría molesto por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero como ya había dicho Félix, ya pasaría, todo volvería a la normalidad. Miro con fastidio su reflejo y su pelo desordenado que le hacía parecer a Chat Noir, en el espejo le devolvía la mirada, con su mano trato de acomodar su pelo para volver a ser Félix Agreste, el supermodelo y dejar de ser el héroe felino de París, tomo su cepillo de dientes y se cepillo como si nada pasara. Plagg ¿Dónde estaría? Sintió el frio tacto del anillo de la mala suerte en su dedo. Esperaría, no habría nada por hacer, solo esperar que a su pequeño "tragaqueso" se le pasara su rabieta, de todos modos, lo necesitaba para seguir abasteciendo su pequeña reserva de Camembert.

Cuando termino de alistarse camino fuera de su habitación e ignoro el delicioso desayuno en una mesa exquisitamente servida para salir de una vez al auto, no le gustaba llegar tarde, tampoco le gustaba comer todos los días solo.

El auto se estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero Felix en ese momento se sintió más solo que nunca, allí no estaba Bridgette esperando que saliera del auto para abordarlo e invitarlo a salir al finalizar la jornada, o a entablar conversación antes de iniciar las clases o simplemente estar allí, observándole embelesada, u ofreciéndole alguna de las delicias de la panadería de sus padres que no podría comer por su rigurosa dieta. Tampoco estaba la molesta y sarcástica voz de Plagg burlándose de su mala suerte, de sus desgracias y de la ironía de la vida. Quizás ambos estaban molestos por lo ocurrido el día anterior, _ya se les pasara,_ pensó, _y todo volverá a la normalidad._

– Hola, viejo – saludo Nino, en cuando ingreso al salón para dejarse caer sobre su asiento y enterrar su cara entre sus manos – tienes una cara de haber pasado una mala noche.

– Así es – respondió el rubio, sus ojeras eran notables – estoy demasiado cansado.

– Piensa y relájate – susurro, cerrando los ojos el moreno de lentes para echarse sobre la silla – ¿qué fue lo que te puso así…?

Félix soltó un suspiro, levantó la cabeza para responder, pero justo en ese instante ingresaba Cloe junto a su amiga Sabrina y su gran alboroto, que al percatarse de la presencia del rubio soltó una exclamación para correr hacia él y colgarse de su cuello (tuvo que agacharse un poco para que eso fuera posible) pero aun así le fastidiaba la existencia.

– ¿Como esta, mi Félix? – preguntó, demasiado cerca de su cara y sin esperar una respuesta ella misma se respondió – Maravillosamente ahora que yo estoy a su lado.

– Cloe – dijo con fastidio liberándose de sus brazos – estoy algo cansado hoy, así porque no vas a tu asiento.

– Está bien, Felix – dijo la chica con una radiante sonrisa, como si no entendiera la molestia que le producía al rubio tenerla a su lado, era de apreciar que su vida estaba llena de mujeres fastidiosas, halando de eso ¿Dónde estaría Bridgette? ¿Seguiría triste? ¿Molesta? ¿Se abra enfadado con él? Un beso estampándose contra su mejilla lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a la rubia que se ponía lentamente de pie – pero recuerda que no podrás deshacerte de mí.

La vio correr junto a Sabrina para sentarse a su lado a seguir hablando de trivialidades.

– Aun no entiendo como Cloe cambia tanto cuando se trata de ti – mascullo Nino, esperando que ninguna de las dos chicas pudiera llegar a oírle – al resto de nosotros nos trata como basura.

– Cloe no es mala chica – dijo Félix – es solo un poco… materialista. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido criada así.

– No hay que echarles la culpa a los círculos sociales – Nino se recostó en su asiento, colocando las manos detrás de su nuca – tú fuiste criado en el mismo ámbito y no…

No pudo seguir escuchando la voz de Nino que seguía y seguía de alguna explicación de la actitud de Félix y Cloe, porque en ese momento la ruidosa voz de Alya se hizo escuchar, para dejar ver a la morena de gafas ingresar sosteniendo en su mano su celular con la colgante de mariquita y su libreta de notas de Ladybug, hablaba de algo con alguien que venía detrás de ella, riéndose discretamente de alguna tontería, quizás cosas de chicas, Félix se irguió en su sitio, esperando, preparándose para lo mismo de siempre, pero entonces, cuando la morena ingresa completa al salón y deja ver a la persona que la sigue, a Félix se le cae el corazón al piso, era… era Lila. ¡¿pero dónde demonios estaba Bridgette? ¿Qué hacia esa chica allí?

– Félix – la voz de Nino lo hizo reaccionar, también esa mano que agitaba frenéticamente frente a su vista, que se había quedado en blanco como su mandíbula que caía sin siquiera darse cuenta, la cerró entonces, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos, sudaba un poco, tenía la frente perlada – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿creo que deberías ir a la enfermería?

– Nino, ¿Qué hace Lila aquí? – preguntó distraídamente. Recordaba claramente que cuando él cómo Chat Noir y Ladybug se enfrentaron a ella como Volpina se marchó de Françoise Dupont y no volvieron a verla, pero que ella estuviera allí, riéndose animadamente con Alya era algo de lo más extraño. Probablemente era algo relacionado con las fallas en los prodigios que le había mencionado el maestro Fu.

Sus palabras atravesaron su mente…

 _Los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir son los más poderosos que existen, juntos han creado mundos y destruidos otros, quien posea ambos prodigios al mismo tiempo poseerá el poder absoluto, pero hay veces en que ese poder se manifiesta sin que nadie este controlándolo… ten cuidado, Chat Noir, los prodigios están muy sensibles, mientras estén presentando esas fallas, deberás mantenerte alejado de Ladybug y evitar hacer cualquier cosa que libere en exceso el poder de la creación y la destrucción al mismo tiempo, hasta que la magia dentro de los prodigios se equilibre y regresen a la normalidad._

– ¿pero de que hablas? – pregunto confundido Nino – Lila ha estado en la clase desde hace unos cuantos meses. No me digas que solo un fin de semana hizo que te olvidaras de ella. Porque no creo ni en bucles ni en paradojas del tiempo.

Pero Félix estaba seguro de que ella había abandonado la escuela después del incidente de Volpina. Pero no pudo seguir objetando debido a que la señorita Bustier ingreso y la clase dio inicio, incluso sus ojos escudriñaron a Lila quien lo miro de reojo para dedicarle una sonrisa mientras se dirigía con la morena de lentes a sentarse en el puesto detrás de ellos justo en donde se sienta Bridgette. Por el resto del día, que transcurrió lentamente no supo nada de la franco-china, Alya le saludo normal, como si no estuviera al tanto de lo que había pasado el domingo en la plaza a las afueras de una cafetería, quizás Bridgette no le había contado nada aun, no sabía porque, pero la opresión en un pecho no paraba de crecer desde el momento en que Bridgette se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr con las manos en su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas. Al finalizar el primer periodo de clases, se dirigió con Nino a las afueras para comer su almuerzo en una de las bancas del jardín, cuando un grito los alerto a todos.

– ¡Ha aparecido un akuma! ¡¿Dónde está Ladybug y Chat Noir?!

Aprovecho el instante de alboroto para escabullirse y perderse de la vista a Nino para poder transformarse en Chat Noir, pero recordó demasiado tarde que Plagg no estaba con él, por lo menos esperaba que el kwami no fuera tan irresponsable y al enterarse de la presencia de un akuma acudiera para poder transformarlo, solo le quedaba esperar pero Plagg se estaba tardando y la gente ya comienza a correr y a gritar al verse afectados por la magia de aquel akuma, entonces al levantar la mano en la que tiene el anillo no puede reprimir una mueca de sorpresa, su ceja temblaba, su mandíbula yacía abierta… ese no era el anillo de la mala suerte.

* * *

 **¿Que ha sucedido con Plagg y el anillo de la mala suerte? ¿Que fue lo que paso el día anterior y hará que Félix se lamente tanto? ¿Como hara para enfrentarse al akuma? ¿Donde esta Ladybug? para saber esto y mas mantenerse informado por el mismo canal xD**

 **Bueno amigos, eso fue todo por este cap, pienso hacer varios (entre 5 a 10) aunque el fic no sera demasiado largo (eso creo) porque opino que puede hacerse tediosa la lectura a veces xD (o porque mis estudios de medicina podrían interferir en el desarrollo). Tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos y entretenidos, tampoco espero que se confundan por el desarrollo de la trama, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

 **En el próximo cap: Un día aparentemente normal se convertirá en una pesadilla, al darse cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo allí y que ahora no tiene… ¿Dónde está el anillo?**

 **Att: Tarah.**


	2. ¿Donde esta el anillo?

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo un poco trajeada, estoy en exámenes parciales y bueno, a pesar de que nunca estudio mis compañeras de clases no han permitido usar la computadora, (excusa de hacer trabajos) xD pero aquí traigo el capítulo 2 ya que estoy súper emocionada con el estreno de segunda temporada de la serie, que vi de internet robado de la escuela (lo que sucede cuando vives en un internado) bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡A Leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

¿Dónde está el anillo?

Félix yacía estático, con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta mientras una gota de sudor ya comenzaba a correr por sus sienes, un anillo grueso de plata estaba en el lugar del prodigio de Chat Noir, su mano tembló y oscilo mientras la acercaba lentamente a él, para tocarlo, porque aquello no parecía ser la realidad. Primero Lila sentada justo detrás de él, y ahora el anillo había desaparecido de su dedo, dejando en reemplazo una mala imitación de plata que no se le parecía en nada.

Lo deslizo por su dedo, logrando sacarlo, se supone que lo único que lograría quitárselo sería un beso de Ladybug. Esto no estaba pasando.

Los gritos de las personas lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y pudo reaccionar, para ver como el akuma actuaba contra un grupo de personas. Sus piernas fueron más rápidas que su cerebro y de un momento a otro se vio corriendo como el resto de los civiles, si todo aquello era una pesadilla, quería despertar y pronto, pero todo se estaba sintiendo tan real, desde el sudor frio que le corría por la frente hasta el dolor en sus pulmones cuando comenzó a hiperventilar. Quería encontrar a Ladybug, quizás ella podría explicarle, entenderle o ayudarle, pero ¿Qué haría cuando la encontrara? ¿le diría: hey, Ladybug, soy yo, Chat Noir, pero no me puedo transformar porque no sé cómo demonios el anillo de la mala suerte que no me puedo quitar hasta recibir un beso tuyo desapareció de mi mano? Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con el flujo de sus pensamientos porque en ese instante, el héroe gatuno de Paris apareció ante sus ojos.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios!? – grito al verlo. Frente a él, con traje ligeramente parecido, pero con grandes cambios, Chat Noir hacia piruetas con su vara mientras luchaba solo, sin Ladybug, contra aquel akuma.

– ¡No teman! – gritó a los pobladores desde una alta plataforma, haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a los ciudadanos – pronto Ladybug hará acto de presencia y terminara con el akuma.

Las personas rompieron en aplausos, creyendo fielmente en sus palabras mientras Félix observaba pasmado y con las pupilas dilatadas aquel farsante que se estaba haciendo pasar por él ¿aquello debe ser obra de una akuma? ¿Cómo el copycat? Aunque físicamente no se parecía a él, aquel Chat Noir tenía los cabellos desordenados de un color castaño claro y la piel era ligeramente más oscura que la suya. ¿Quién era ese farsante? Pero no había tiempo para quedarse de pie pensando, el akuma se había vuelto a levantar para seguir haciendo de las suyas. El akuma en turno, era una persona que se creaba a medida que iba avanzando por las calles, una mole de metal de todo lo que se encontraba en el camino, al parecer su objetivo era la torre Effiel, pero a Félix poco podría importarle sus motivos, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios problemas y uno de esos era salir del paso de destrucción que iba dejando la mole de metal por donde pasaba, destruía edificios, demolía carros y arrancaba de cuajo tuberías.

– ¡Que mierda! – mascullo, al detenerse repentinamente cuando un auto impacto en la calle frente a él. Por poco y le aplasta de no haberse detenido, pero sin darse cuenta, la mole se ubicó detrás de él y sin prestarle realmente atención casi se ve aplastado por el avanzar de aquella monstruosidad, de no ser por el héroe de parís que lo levanto y salió despedido dejándolo de un lado de la calle por la cual la mole ya había pasado.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el gato. Pero Félix no se vio en condiciones de responder, se suponía que él era el que salvaba personas, a él no lo salvaban, él preguntaba si estaban bien, él no contestaba. El Chat Noir de cabello oscuro se puso de pie agitando su vara, su cara se desdibujaba en una mueca feroz – ¿dónde demonios esta Ladybug?

Desde el suelo, Félix lo escucho hablar consigo mismo antes de lanzarse a donde estaba la mole, sin poder moverse aún por la sorpresa, vio un punto rojo que volaba por los aires. Ella estaba allí, por fin Ladybug había llegado y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al seguirla con la mirada para levantarse y volver donde segundos antes casi era aplastado.

– ¡Ladybug! – gritó, pero ella no lo escuchaba mientras se balanceaba por los aires ayudada de su yoyo y Félix a toda carrera la seguía – ¡Ladybug! – volvía a gritar, una y otra vez. Entonces un trozo de edificio cae en el suelo levantando una capa de polvo que le prohíbe ver más allá de sus ojos. Se protegió con sus manos para que no entrara ninguna partícula en ellos y cuando la nube se disipo pudo ver al "impostor" luchar a los pies de metal de la gran mole, que parecía más grande en ese momento que cuando estuvo a punto de aplastarlo.

– ¡Chat! – gritó Ladybug y algo en el corazón de Félix se estrujo, la busco con la mirada sin poder encontrarla, pero supo demasiado tarde que no le estaba hablando a él.

– ¡Ladybug! – se escuchó el grito del otro gato, quien movía su vara para repeler el ataque de aquel akuma y por efecto del golpe salió disparado cayendo a sus espaldas, la heroína de traje rojo envolvió las gigantescas piernas de la bestia de metal haciendo que cayera aparatosamente en el suelo para luego acercarse a su compañero con ayuda de su yoyo y levantarlo – Tardaste demasiado, mariquita.

– Veo que has tenido problemas sin mí, gatito – respondió ella de forma coqueta y Félix a un lado de la mole que tardaba en levantarse pudo ver la escena, Ladybug con él nunca había coqueteado, siempre lo ignoraba y rechazaba.

– ¡Ladybug! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la joven levantó la vista al mismo tiempo en Chat Noir de cabello oscuro comenzaba a girar su vara para volver al ataque. La chica quedo pasmada ante la mirada de un civil al lado del akuma, pero a Félix no le importaba, ni siquiera la herida sangrante de su boca que no sabía cuándo se la había hecho, pero allí estaba, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre contra su paladar.

– No has sacado a todos los civiles – regañó a su compañero.

– ¡Lo hice! – aseguró este, sin tiempo ya que comenzaba la mole a ponerse de pie.

– Usa tu cataclismo y destruye la armadura – le dijo la chica antes de girar su yoyo y alzarse por los aires en busca de colocar al joven rubio en algún lugar seguro. El gato activo el poder de la destrucción en la mano derecha y toco una de las piernas haciendo que se deshiciera en cenizas, cayendo la persona akumatizada desde una altura considerable. Mientras que Ladybug tomaba del brazo a Félix para con su yoyo salir de allí antes de quedar atrapados por una montaña de escombros.

Una vez puesto en un lado seguro, Félix abrió los ojos para poder observarla, ver desde una perspectiva diferente a su compañera mientras estaba luchando, pero entonces algo cayó en su corazón a encontrarse con que esa Ladybug no era su Ladybug. Había claras diferencias que antes no había notado, esta Ladybug tenía los cabellos castaños atado en dos trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros, el fleco de su frente estaba cortado de manera recta y no de esa forma desordenada que habitaba en sus recuerdos, pero lo que más lo atravesó fue el color de sus ojos que habían dejado de ser de un azul intenso para ser reemplazados por unos orbes café sin aquel brillo especial que antes había mirado en ellos.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella ante la cara de espanto que tenía Félix Agreste en su rostro, asintió lentamente mientras pensó, no, no estoy bien. Incluso su voz era diferente. Ella asintió no muy convencida antes de dirigir una mirada preocupada donde Chat Noir luchaba con el akuma – volveré por ti – le prometió antes de perderse de nuevo en la pelea.

¿Sería posible que su Ladybug también hubiese sido reemplazada?

Lejos de todo, de ella, de su alter ego, de la batalla por defender París, de la vida de libertad que le proporcionaba el prodigio, Félix observó como Ladybug y Chat Noir terminaban con el akuma rompiendo una cadena y capturando a la mariposa. Todo regreso a la normalidad con la horda de mariquitas que reconstruyeron todo a su paso, los edificios regresaron a la normalidad, los autos retomarán su lugar en la calle, los tubos volvían a llenarse de agua, incluso su herida había sanado. Las calles desoladas de Paris le agradecían a Ladybug que sonreía victoriosa mientras su compañero se despedía de ella para correr a ocultarse con el pitar de su prodigio y de esa manera, Félix veía a Plagg, a su anillo, a su identidad correr a punto de deshacerse la transformación.

Entonces miro a su alrededor, sintió su cabello desordenado ser ondeado con el viento, pensó que quizás en ese momento se vería como Chat Noir, el antiguo, el que era el en su mundo. Trataba de localizar con la mirada a Ladybug y cuando la encontró, la observo ver embelesada al lugar por donde había desaparecido Chat Noir.

– Ladybug – susurró en cuanto ella levantó su mano dispuesta a irse, ella se giró lentamente para verlo con sus ojos marrones. Sus labios entreabiertos se secaron, no sabe por cuánto tiempo contuvo la respiración, pero el pitido de los aretes y el impulsivo movimiento de su mano hacia ellos lo saco de su trance. Ella se giró, dispuesta a irse – ¡espera! – gritó, acercándose un par de pasos hacia la heroína de rojo, cuando ella se detuvo lentamente preguntó – tú… ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, extendiendo la comisura de sus labios.

– Eres Félix Agreste, el supermodelo de la marca Gabriel´s.

Luego de eso se fue, elevándose por los aires con su yoyo. ¿Cómo podría saber que él era Chat Noir? Nunca se revelaron sus identidades, nunca acepto su afecto como gato, ni nunca supo que tanto como héroe y como civil estuvo enamorado de ella, sin embargo, aquella que decía ser Ladybug, no era la misma de la que se había enamorado.

Tuvo ganas de gritar su nombre, de hacer que ella se detuviera, de mirarla nuevamente a los ojos y no supo cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse para ir tras ella, ir tras su pista, averiguar quién era la chica tras la máscara, de ver que realmente no era su misma ladybug, se vio corriendo por un Paris aparentemente tranquilo, desesperadamente manteniendo la mirada arriba, sobre los edificios sin esperar siquiera poder verla, pero de igual forma lo hizo, hasta que se tropezó con algo, no algo, alguien.

Reconocería esa camisa de motivos hawaianos a donde sea que fuera.

– ¡Maestro Fu! – exclamó emocionado, ayudando al anciano a ponerse de pie, quejándose de dolor en su espalda por lo duro de la caída – ¡no sabe cómo me alegra el verlo! Este día ha sido extraño, hay otro tío que dice ser Chat Noir en mi lugar y Ladybug ¡No es mi Ladybug! – la cara el anciano expreso confusión, inmediatamente el chico comenzó a formarse teorías – no… ¿no me diga que usted también…? – comenzó Félix, nunca había hablado tanto como en aquel momento, ni con tantas emociones en una sola frase. Pero el maestro levantó su bastón para mirar alrededor e indicarle al joven rubio que lo siguiera, Félix comenzó a avanzar tras él, entre la gente, cruzando el tráfico hasta la tan conocida tienda.

Una vez allí y sentados sobre el tatami, el maestro le ofreció té, sin esperar que el rubio dijera una palabra.

– Maestro Fu – empezó el joven. El Maestro levantó una mano, silenciándolo.

– Bebé tu té, Chat Noir – susurró, Félix miro dubitativo la taja en su mano a lo que el maestro repitió – Bebé tu té.

El té era amargo, de un color verde espuma y estaba caliente, tanto que casi le quema la lengua, pero al beberlo se sintió más relajado de todo lo que había pasado ese día, como si u peso se bajara de sus hombros, pero no por eso dejo de preocuparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿sería posible que todo lo que había vivido como Chat Noir era un sueño y acababa de despertar en la realidad?

– Maestro Fu – llamó, cuando termino de tomarse el primer sorbo de té caliente, el maestro procedió a llenar de nuevo la taza – usted… ¿sabe quién soy?

– Claro que sí, eres el Chat Noir que yo elegí – el anciano soltó una risa, cuando Félix suspiro con alivio – pero veo que no me hiciste caso y no te mantuviste alejado de Ladybug – al momento de la mención de su nombre Félix frunció el ceño tratando de recordar su último encuentro con su Lady, pero no pudo porque el maestro Fu no dejo de reprenderlo – y ella tampoco, se los dije a los dos.

– ¡¿Usted hablo con Ladybug!? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Bebe tu té, Chat Noir – Félix bebió – ¿cuéntame que sucedió?

– Yo… - dijo, sin saber cómo comenzar – desperté esta mañana, y Plagg no estaba a mi lado, pensé que podría ser porque seguía molesto, así que me fui al colegio y… - no sabía si la mención de Lila seria adecuada, después de todo ella había sido akumatizada – había alguien que no debería estar allí. Luego apareció el akuma y al tratar de convertirme note que no tenía el anillo.

Al decir su última frase sintió por primera vez el peso de sus palabras, se sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no pudo deshacerse de él.

– ¿Plagg? – preguntó el anciano, a la mención del kwami el joven levantó de nuevo la vista – ¿Por qué se molestaría?

– Sucedió algo, con una compañera… – comenzó con pesar, pero no pudo seguir diciendo mas al nudo de su garganta volverse más grande.

– Ya veo – murmuró el maestro, desviando la mirada y acariciando su barba – Como te explique antes, Chat Noir. Los prodigios de la creación y la destrucción pueden hacer cosas inimaginables, cumplir deseos, juntos han creado mundos y destruido otros, ha pasado antes y seguirá ocurriendo. Eso es lo que acaba de pasar en este caso. Estuviste cerca de Ladybug y el poder de ambos prodigios se combinó. Este es el resultado: un mundo donde ni tú, ni ella son los portadores.

– ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! – la repentina revelación hizo que las pupilas de Félix se dilataran al momento en que se levantaba sobresaltado de aquel tatami, pero el maestro ni se inmuto, continúo bebiendo su té, sorbiendo cada trago poco a poco y saboreándolo, teniendo cuidado en no quemarse los labios ni la lengua. El entrecejo de Félix se frunció al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se volvían puños – ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! – repitió, enojado, escupiendo cada palabra con desesperación.

– Perdiste el anillo – respondió, dejando de lado la taza – perdiste a Plagg, perdiste a Ladybug.

Pero Félix no estaba para que le dijeran cosas que ya sabía, entonces sus manos se soltaron y cayó de rodillas en el tatami, sosteniéndose los cabellos mientras susurraba una y otra vez "ya lo sé, ya lo sé"

– Tienes que encontrar eso que perdiste – susurró – y devolverlo a tu vida. Recupera aquello que hace falta en este mundo, que tienes en el tuyo.

Sin decirle nada más, Félix se despidió de la tienda, quedo de pie frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de idear un plan para robarle el anillo a quien sea que fuera Chat Noir en aquella nueva realidad, pero tenía un dilema ¿Cómo haría para arrancarle la maldición de la mala suerte? ¿Quién se escondía tras la máscara que antes le pertenecía? Tenía que recuperar el anillo, eso era lo que tenía en su mundo que no estaba en este ¿cierto?

Mientras ideaba un plan en su mente camino distraído por las calles de Paris hasta que sintió como un cuerpo menudo, pequeño y frágil golpeaba al suyo con sutil fuerza, como si fuera en un trote algo rápido pero su cuerpo fuera tan pequeño que no sintió el golpe, sin embargo, la chica se quejó de dolor al caer al suelo. Cuando bajó la vista no pudo evitar encontrarse con su falta ligeramente levantada dejando ver sus muslos torneados hasta un pequeño trozo de encaje de su ropa interior, se sonrojo y trato de no mirar. Se inclinó para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie cuando notó de quien se trataba. La libero de su agarre sonrojado hasta las orejas y la respiración agitada, esperando alguna palabra desesperada surgida de sus labios rosados, alguna oración de felicidad con un abrazo o una invitación a algún lugar, la aparición de su característica sonrisa con un deje de tristeza por lo que paso, espero que sus ojos azules, más que el mismo cielo, se llenaran de lágrimas para que saliera corriendo como lo había hecho la última vez, o quizás una mirada de reproche u odio por lo que paso el domingo después de encontrarse con ella y haberle dicho aquellas crueles palabras, pero nada de eso llego.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa – murmuró la chica, haciendo una reverencia, era su mismo tono de voz humilde como si estuviera acostumbrada a ser así de torpe – iba distraída – sonrió, con una sonrisa genuina que ilumino sus ojos y que hizo que Félix sintiera algo cálido en su corazón.

Entonces se despidió y se alejó como había llegado, corriendo, desapareciendo de su vista como una estrella fugaz a la que no tienes tiempo de pedirle un deseo, sus cabellos negros azulados se ondearon con el viento, aquella falda plisada de cuadros azules enmarcaba sus piernas y la camisa almidonada blanca con la corbata roja jamás la había visto en ella, incluso sus coletas estaban atadas en la parte alta de su cabeza y su rebelde mechón había desaparecido, atrapado en alguno de sus moños. Estático observó como Bridgette Dupain se alejaba sin siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, es bastante largo en comparación y debo decirles que la historia solo esta comenzando xD habrá muchas revelaciones, muchas emociones.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Un mundo completamente diferente, otro Chat Noir, otra Ladybug y una Bridgette que no lo recuerda ¿Como podrá salir de esto? ¿Como hará para arreglar... _Lo que esta mal_?**

 **PD: Esta historia es completamente improvisada xD yo ni se que ocurrirá en el futuro.**

 **Att: Tarah.**


	3. Lo que esta mal

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? gracias a las cortas vacaciones de invierno n.n pue escribir un poco para poder actualizar. Lamento tener que decirles que no actualizare muy seguido, pero definitivamente seguiré con la historia. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Lo que está mal.

Por más que lo intento, no logró concebir el sueño esa noche, ni siquiera cuando trato de convencerse que al dormir y despertar al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad, saliendo de aquel mal sueño. Su mente divago en lo sucedido, en la sonrisa y en los ojos de Ladybug cuando le miró para responderle a su pregunta _"Eres Felix Agreste, el supermodelo de la marca Gabriel's"_ sin un atisbo de reconocimiento, ¿y que esperaba? Si nunca se revelaron sus identidades, sin embargo, había algo mal con aquella Ladybug, era diferente, era otra, no era _ella._

Se reiría mucho cuando despertara, al día siguiente todo volvería a ser como antes, se encontraría con Ladybug en la torre Eiffel para contarle aquel sueño y Plagg se burlaría de él por temer a algo tan estúpido. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando al llegar los primeros rayos del sol se levantó de la cama llamando a Plagg, sin poder encontrarlo, no había rastro de él, había desaparecido llevándose incluso su apestoso queso. Desesperado se tanteo la mano en donde debería estar el anillo de la maldición, sin embargo, no había nada en ella.

Suspiro frutado y estático permaneció frente al espejo hasta que Natalie le llamó para que se arreglara, se le hacia tarde para llegar al colegio. Una vez en Françoise Dupong fue rápidamente a sentarse en su asiento junto a Nino, pero le pareció extraño ya que algo le decía que no vería a Bridgette esa mañana tampoco, recordó con pesar que el día anterior ella parecía no conocerlo. _No conocerlo. No conocerlo._

– Estas más callado de lo normal, Fel – murmuró Nino, sus audífonos estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de forma relajada.

Miró sobre su hombro al asiento que ocupaba Lila, quien le miró y le sonrió, algo nerviosa para luego desviar su mirada incomoda, por la forma en que los ojos azul grisáceo de Félix la taladraron con ese simple gesto.

– Bridgette no vendrá hoy tampoco – le preguntó lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Nino escuchara, el moreno se quedo sin respuesta, pues… era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Se incorporo en su asiento. Félix frunció el ceño, incomodo por su mirada – ¡no es que Bridgette este comenzando a importarme! – dijo, con un tono de voz un poco elevado. Los demás en la clase voltearon a mirarlos, al igual que la señorita Bustier.

– Sr. Agreste por favor preste atención – regañó la profesora.

Félix asintió levemente y fijó la vista en la pizarra, estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema, pero la ausencia del frio metal del anillo no le dejaba la mente en paz, desde aquel viernes, desde ese domingo, de las palabras del maestro Fu y la mirada de Bridgette.

¿Pero, ella que le importaba?

Se vio preguntando de nuevo:

– ¿crees que regresará? – Nino le miró confundido, bajando la voz lo suficiente para que la señorita Bustier no los escuchará. No sabia si estaba hablando de Plagg y el anillo, de Ladybug y Chat Noir o de Bridgette.

– ¿de quién me hablas? – susurró el moreno, entonces Félix lo supo también.

– ¡De Bridgette! – respondió enojado, su voz comenzaba a subir otra vez. Miró de reojo a la señorita Bustier que terminaba con su clase. No podía dejara de pesar en ella y en lo que había pasado, aunque su mente era un revoltillo de todo lo que había sucedido desde hacía cinco días, se reproducía en su mente la aparición de ese otro Chat Noir, y las palabras del maestro Fu que le advertían que no se acercara a Ladybug, los hechos con Bridgette, ya que desde que eso paso todo había comenzado, ella había sido el comienzo de todo eso y también parecía ser el final.

Una vez que la señorita Bustier dio por terminada su clase, Nino se giró bruscamente hacia Félix.

– ¿Quién es Bridgette? – le miró ladinamente y enarco una ceja mientras una sonrisa socarrona comenzaba a formarse en su rostro – Oh, hermano, no me digas que te has hecho con novia…

El rostro de Félix enrojeció, gritando a todo pulmón un No que hizo que los compañeros de clases que aún seguían en el salón giraran a verle. Era evidente que el modelo Agreste estaba un poco mas raro de lo normal.

– Hablo de Bridgette – respondió, con su voz furiosa, todos lo veían, pero el veía solo a Nino que encogido en su asiento le miraba confundido – la chica que lleva todo el año sentándose detrás de nosotros y que por algún motivo decidió acosarme durante mi vida escolar.

– eh… – Nino no sabía que decir – ¿te encuentras bien, hermano? ¿Si quieres pudo acompañarte hasta la enfermería?

Cuando la mano de Nino se acercó lo suficiente para tocar su frente le fue recibida por un manotazo de Félix que ya estaba perdiendo toda su paciencia, todo parecía un extraño y macabro juego ideado por la fábrica de las pesadillas.

– No necesito una enfermería – sus palabras sonaron casi desquiciadas como si estuviese perdiendo la cabeza – necesito a Bridgette. Ayer me topé con ella, y parecía diferente, creo que aún está enojada conmigo. Es… es… es una chica de rasgos asiáticos, ¿la recuerdas? ¿Debes recordar a Bridgette Dupain Cheng? Estuviste enamorado de ella un tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó, ahora sonrojado pero confundido, alzó una ceja – no conozco a ninguna Bridgette Dupain. Creo que te caíste de la cama esta mañana, Félix.

– Félix – intervino una voz femenina, era Lila que se levantaba de su asiento y se acerca a tocarle el hombro, pero ante su tacto se movió bruscamente para apartarla – creo que estas un poco estresado estos días. Deberías tomar un descanso.

– ¡No necesito descansar! – se levantó bruscamente de su asiento – ¿recuerdan a Bridgette? – les preguntó a los compañeros que curioso se habían quedado a observar la escena. Ninguno respondió y otros se miraron entre si – es la delegada de Clases. De cabellos negros y ojos azules.

– ¡Chloe es la delegada de clases! – intervino Sabrina, levantándose bruscamente en defensa de su amiga.

– Felichoo – Chloe también se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él – ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Tu si la recuerdas, Chloe? – preguntó esperanzado, era una actitud que ninguno de sus compañeros lo habían visto tener jamás – compites mucho con ella. La despistada y torpe Bridgette, como tú la llamas.

– Eh… Felichoo… me estas asuntado – Chloe comenzó a retroceder, todos en el aula de clases le miraban extrañado.

– ¡Por favor! Bridgette ha sido parte importante de las vidas de todos – señaló a Iván y a Mylene – Gracias a ella ustedes están juntos.

Iván se sonrojo furiosamente y Mylene desvió la mirada.

– Félix – comenzó Mylene – Iván y yo no somos pareja – después de sus palabras Ivan salió del salón, sonrojado hasta las orejas y la pequeña chica lo siguió.

– Bien – dijo Alya, tocándole en la frente con su dedo – creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza.

– No me golpee la cabeza, Alya – rugió, apartando de su frente el dedo de la chica – tu deberías recordarla mas que yo, ella es tu mejor amiga. Comparten todo juntas.

– Vaya – suspiró confundida – ¿cómo dices que se llama?

La mano de Félix se estrello contra su frente, no podía creer lo que había pasado y como todo su mundo en ese momento estaba girando en torno a Bridgette… una chica que debería estar allí, pero… pero que no estaba. Tal y como dijo el maestro Fu, tenia que recuperar lo que tenia en su mundo que no tenia en ese y eso… eso era Bridgette. Salió corriendo del aula de clases por todos los pasillos de la escuela, deteniendo a cualquier alumno que estuviera en su camino y preguntándole si conocía a Bridgette, luego de describirla el muy asustado estudiante negaba, diciendo que no conocía a nadie con esos rasgos, tal fue su desesperación que luego de preguntarle a cada uno de los estudiantes de Francoise Dupong salió a las calles de Paris a realizar el mismo procedimiento, como si se encontrara buscando a alguien desaparecido, alguien muy querido. Pero fue inútil, nadie le conocía, la ciudad se le hacia grande con todas aquellas personas circulando a su alrededor, hasta que vio el parque en el que tantas veces habían estado, justo a su lado debería estar… corrió hasta atravesarlo y llegar frente a la fachada de aquel local.

– Perfumes Giselle´s – masculló confundido. La cafetería Dupain Cheng de los tíos de Bridgette había sido reemplazada por una perfumería, se acerco a ella dando pasos cortos y con las manos temblando mientras su respiración se controlaba, había estado hiperventilando por la carrera y el sudor hacia que su cabello desordenado se pegará a su frente.

Se acercó hasta la puerta que al abrirla anunció su llegada con una pequeña campana, el ambiente estaba iluminado, la estancia había cambiado levemente y los mostradores repletos de exquisiteces habían sido reemplazada por muestras de perfumes y frascos. Había un mostrador y detrás de este una mujer de mediana edad le sonreía.

– Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo servirle? – dijo, la miró fijamente, aun sin entender bien lo que sucedía, acaso Bridgette y su familia habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. La mujer era muy hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños y lacios y de ojos avellana clara, nunca antes la había visto.

– Disculpe – se atrevió – ¿trabaja aquí alguna joven muchacha?

La mujer le sonrió, picaronamente.

– Mi hija está por llegar del colegio. Si es a ella a quien estas buscando.

En ese momento la campana de la tienda vuelve a sonar llamando su atención, pero al girar no estaba allí la joven asiática, sino una muy parecida a la mujer del mostrador. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en dos crinejas cola de pescado y su fleco corto recto sobre la frente. Iba vestida con un uniforme escolar que le llamó la atención, era una falda azul a cuadros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca almidonada en la cual llevaba una corbata. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos avellanados y luego la magia del momento había terminado. Sus ojos se apartaron de él y se dirigieron al mostrador cuando comenzó a caminar hacia él.

– Hola, mama – dijo, su voz le fue extrañamente familiar.

– Hola cielo – susurró la mujer, dándole a entender que aquella era la hija de la cual hablaba antes que llegara – ¿cómo te fue? Ella es mi hija.

– Eh… – la chica lo miró, otra vez, pero Félix no aparaba sus ojos de los aretes de esta – ¿está todo bien? – preguntó ante la filosa mirada del joven. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

– Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda.

Le hizo señas a su madre, pero esta le respondió que no tenia ni idea de quien era ese chico. Miró confundida por donde había salido y se quedó, estática a un lado del mostrador "No lo seguiré ni muerta" pero el gran joven ingresó de nuevo en la tienda con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a ella, imponente, intimidándola con su tamaño.

– Creí haberte dicho que tenía que hablar contigo – la joven miró de reojo a su madre que creyendo que solo eran dramas adolescentes dijo que tenía que ir a revisar la mercancía en el almacén y desapareció tras una puerta.

– ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo, cretino! – respondió altiva, sin gustarle el tono amenazador que había usado. Sin pedirle permiso la tomó por las piernas y la subió a sus hombros como un costal de patatas que chillaba y exigía que la dejara en el suelo con sus pataleos, sin embargo el rubio no la soltó hasta que se encontraron en el parque en la banca y la dejó caer en ella de forma brusca.

– Primero – dijo el, con aquella voz dura y fría de sí mismo – quiero saber ¿quién eres?

– ¡eso debería preguntarte yo! – gritó escandalizada, alzando los brazos y tratando de levantarse, pero su voz fría la detiene.

– Es mejor que colabores, Ladybug – ella se giró para mirar sus rasgos calmados, no se veía ni una expresión en ellos, simplemente calma.

– qu… que… ¿estás diciendo, chico? – masculló nerviosa, comenzó a correr perlas de sudor por su frente – yo… yo no podría ser la gloriosa Ladybug. ¡Estas paranoico!

Entonces se acercó a ella, tanto que casi pudo darle un beso, tomando con sus helados dedos el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, señalando el pendiente que poseía la chica. Era los pendientes de Ladybug, que recordaba reconocer de tantas veces sentarse a su lado en la torre Eiffel.

– ¿Como explicas que posees el prodigio de la buena suerte? – susurró en su oreja, su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer y alejarse de él llevando su mano a su oreja para tanto ocultar su pendiente como para alejar aquella extraña sensación.

– ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó más confundida – ¿cómo sabes de los prodigios? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? – entonces se levantó de un salto alejándose de él lo mas que pudo para llamar a Tikki y su transformación si así la situación lo ameritase – ¿eres un akumatizado? ¿vienes de parte de Lepidóptero?

Lo escudriño con la mirada, como si tratara de encontrar en donde podría ocultarse la mariposa, pero solo parecía un joven normal.

– No soy un akumatizado, ni mucho menos vengo de parte de Lepidóptero – se encogió de hombro y se levantó – créeme que no me gusta estar aquí, pero no era a ti a quien estaba buscando – la chica lo miró con una ceja levantada – buscaba a… Bridgette Dupain Cheng. Solía vivir en esa casa.

– Eso no es posible – respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba la guardia – yo y mi mama hemos vivido allí desde que era una niña.

– Hay muchas cosas que no eran posibles y créeme que me han pasado.

– Eso lo sé – la joven sonrió y extendió su blanca mano – mi nombre es Giselle.

– yo soy Félix – dijo, tomando su mano.

– Eso lo sé – sonrió – Estabas ayer con la mole de metal y… sales en la portada de cada revista en Paris. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Nino esperaba en la entrada del colegio hasta que ve aparecer el auto gris conducido por el gorila, en el Félix hacia su aparición, con su cara igual de inexpresiva que siempre y sus manos en los bolsillos, caminaba con la cabeza gacha hasta que el moreno le golpe con su mochila.

– Holaa, ayer abandonaste el colegio a mitad de clases y no apareciste ¡Gracias por llamar! – gritó con sarcasmo – estaba tremendamente preocupado por ti y por tu salud mental.

– Estoy bien, Nino – por su respuesta tan seca y desprovista de emociones pensó que el viejo Félix estaba de regreso, pero eso solo logro confundirlo un poco más, que le había sucedido en tan corto periodo de tiempo para que pasara por emociones tan diversas. Ingresaron en el salón y fueron a sus asientos, las chicas ya estaban allí y las saludaron… eh, Nino las saludo.

– Entonces, ¿encontraste a esa chica que estabas buscando? – preguntó Alya, retomando la conversación del día anterior y por el cual se había armado tanto alboroto.

– no.

– ¿cómo se llamaba? – volvió a preguntarse Alya, con su dedo índice sobre su barbilla – Brid…

– Bridgette – respondió con algo de rudeza, a su lado Nino se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano y comenzaba a golpearse la cara contra el escritorio por las preguntas estúpidas de Alya que le estaban recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior.

– ¿Dónde conociste a esa chica? – siguió con su interrogatorio. Nino le hizo señas para que dejara de hablar, pero ella solo sonrió.

– la conocemos todos – dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto – Bridgette es amiga de todos… – se detuvo, pensando, amiga, también era su amiga.

– Gracias… Alya – susurró Nino, fulminando con la mirada a la morena.

– Solamente estaba tratando de sacarle conversación a Félix, sabes que no habla mucho.

– pero no tenías que recordarle a su novia imaginaria.

– ¡Bridgette no es imaginaria! – exclamó, levantándose del asiento haciendo notar su presencia a esos dos que discutían como si él no estuviera allí – Bridgette es una persona real.

– ¿eh? – intervino una tercera persona, sus cabellos rojos se hicieron notar al acercarse a la mesa del rubio luego de levantarse de su asiento en la parte de atrás – ¿Bridgette? ¿Hablas de Bridgette Dupain Cheng?

– ¡Sí! – se levantó tan velozmente que casi hace caer a Nataniel que se había colocado a su par, lo tomó por los hombros y lo agitó – ¿conoces a Bridgette? ¿dónde está?

– Es… es amiga… amiga de mi hermana – susurró, nervioso por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus hombros.

– ¿Dónde está? – los ojos furiosos de Félix le hicieron estremecer de temor, aquel chico realmente daba miedo. Nathaniel no había estado el día anterior en aquella escena que Félix había montado en su salón, y no había escuchado nada acerca del nombre de la chica que al parecer había cautivado al modelo, según se habían esparcido los rumores en el pasillo del Françoise Dupong. – ¡¿Dónde?! – había desesperación en aquellos ojos grises.

– En el Madame Le Odette, es la escuela a la que va mi hermana, queda a solo dos estaciones de aquí.

Soltó de manera tan brusca a Nathaniel que el pobre chico casi cae al suelo y salió corriendo como el día anterior en busca de lo que se le había perdido, porque era ella, estaba seguro. No pudo evitar sonreír todo el camino hasta que su sonrisa se perdió en el cansancio al llegar a una escuela en medio de la jornada estudiantil. Se detuvo bajo un árbol a esperar que los portones de la escuela se abran al dar por finalizada las clases, tampoco quería arriesgarse a regresar a su propio colegio y perderse la posibilidad de encontrarla de verla. Las horas se le hicieron eternas, se sentó en el suelo a esperar, se levantó, camino, volvió a sentarse, todo con la vista fija en el imponente portón del Madame Le Odette que no parecía querer abrirse. Entonces, una vez que la tarde llegó y el timbre de salida resonó en sus oídos Félix se levantó apresuradamente para ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a salir. Todos parecían llevar el mismo uniforme, las chicas con faldas plisadas a cuadros azules y camisas blancas con corbatas y chaquetas azules. Comenzó a buscar su cara en todas aquellas y caminar al lugar contrario a todos aquellos, pero cada vez que pasaba una que no era ella su esperanza decaía. Entonces su corazón latió agitado, su sonrisa como nunca antes la había visto se extendió deslumbrante en su rostro, porque…

– Allí estas – susurró – te encontré. Al fin te encontré, Bridgette…

Frente a él, la chica de coletas caminaba distraída mientras escuchaba atenta lo que su amigo le decía, este, un joven de cabello castaño sonreía ladinamente mientras bromeaba con ella, el corazón de Félix le dio un salto y se detuvo, él anhelaba encontrarla, sí. Porque cada mañana al llegar y no encontrarla detrás de él su corazón había caído en su estómago y sentía que algo le faltaba, no solo el anillo en su mano, no solo Plagg que le molestaba cada mañana, le faltaban sus atenciones, sus charlas, sus sonrías y sus constantes invitaciones a lugares que quizás de haber aceptado ir lo hubiese pasado de maravilla, quería encontrarla, porque ella era lo que faltaba en ese mundo, pero… ¿Qué sucedía si ella no quería ser encontrada? ¿si en ese lugar se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se sintió en su mundo? ¿Si había otro chico que le gustará? La miró de nuevo, ella sonrió, esa sonrisa que le pertenecía solo a él. No podía dejarla ir, no podía renunciar a su vida, a su libertad… ella era eso y mucho más. Siempre pensó que lo mejor seria que ella se apartara y que lo dejara en paz, pero el no tenerla a su lado le había… le había hecho sentir vacío.

Estático no se movió ni un milímetro, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, pero su cobardía evitaba que se moviera de su lugar, nunca pensó que en el momento de la verdad seria tan cobarde, que no podría hacer algo que anhelaba, algo que en verdad quisiera, pero entonces la vio avanzar y pasar por su lado, de largo, sin verle, sin hablarle. Se giro rápidamente para tomar aire.

– ¡BRIDGETTEEE!

* * *

 **yyyy eso fue todo! xD me gusto mucho, aunque me pareció que quizás lo estoy haciendo todo apresurado, pues espero terminar pronto, sin embargo nunca me han gustado los dramas apresurados sin ninguna coherencia en cuanto nace un sentimiento, puesto que siempre me extiendo en la evolución de una relación por otro lado espero terminar este fic entre seis y siete capítulos. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, trate de arreglarlas todas, pero puede haber alguna que se me haya pasado.**

 **Próximo capitulo: Había encontrado lo que faltaba en su vida, pero todo no sera tan fácil como el cree, para volver todo a la normalidad ella debe responderle una pregunta... _¿Me recuerdas?_**

 **PD: Esta historia es completamente improvisada xD yo ni se que ocurrirá en el futuro.**

 **Att: Tarah.**


	4. ¿Me recuerdas?

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capitulo cuatro.

¿Me recuerdas?

La chica se giró sorprendida por el repentino gritó con su nombre, sus ojos azules se encontraron unos con los otros. Y miro confundida al extraño tratando de recordar en qué lugar lo había visto. Era un joven alto, de cabellos rubios y una mirada intensa de un color gris azulado.

Félix respiraba agitadamente cuando ella giró y lo miró con sus ojos azules, esos orbes que pensaba jamás volverían a verlo, entonces pudo distinguir en ellos algo diferente, algo inusual a aquel brillo especial que emitían cada vez que lo miraba, fue entonces que cayo en la cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando sin ningún rastro de conocimiento, lo miraba como si no lo reconociera. Y eso fue como un puñal que atravesó su frio corazón.

– ¿Bridgette, lo conoces? – le preguntó al oído su acompañante lo suficientemente alto como para que la pregunta también llegara a oídos de Félix, fue en ese momento que noto que él también se había detenido a verle. La chica negó tan sutilmente que pudo parecer que jamos hizo movimiento alguno.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Bridgette con su amable voz de siempre – ¿puede ayudarte en algo?

– Tu… veras…. nosotros – Félix no encontraba una sola palabra coherente que decirle, a pesar de que en su mente las ideas estaban claras, no sabia como ordenarlas para no parecer un lunático y terminar por asustarla ¿Cómo podría decirle que en… otra… línea de tiempo… otro mundo… otra dimensión… si es que podía llamarlo así a lo que sea que fuera que había pasado… ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿Qué la necesitaba para volver? ¿Qué eran… amigos?

– Cuidado Bridgette, no vaya a ser un vagabundo – masculló su amigo.

– No, no creo, Claude – la voz de ella fue clara y sorpresiva, como si no lograra comprender – no se ve como uno.

– Yo… Bridgette… – dijo el rubio. Se acerco un par de pasos hacia ellos, pero el joven castaño la tomo por el brazo y la hizo retroceder junto a él, ¿acaso pensaba que era una amenaza para ella? ¿Qué podría hacerle daño?

– ¿Qué quieres, amigo? – gritó el joven castaño – si no hablas ahora tendremos que irnos.

– Necesito… – se detuvó, carraspeo su garganta tratando de que su voz no sonara tan rota como en ese momento – Necesito hablar con Bridgette… a solas – remarcó.

– ¿Conmigo? – ella no cabía en si de confusión, su rostro mostraba claramente que no entendía nada de todo eso.

– ¡Ella no ira contigo ningún lado! – gritó Claude, comenzando a ponerse furioso, su mano se volvió mas posesiva sobre el brazo de la chica que respingo asustada.

– ¡Claude para! – ordenó ella, tanto con el apretón a su brazo que la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor como en la escena que tenia en frente, se veía que su amigo iba a comenzar a pelear con el rubio y varios estudiantes se habían detenido alrededor. El chico la miro confundido, soltando poco a poco su brazo para mascullar un lo siento y dejarla en libertad, sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave color rosado por la vergüenza. La chica de coletas altas dio un par de pasos hacia el rubio que seguía estático en su lugar – ¿cómo conoces mi nombre? ¿me conoces?

– Ignóralo, Brid, quizás solo sea un loco enamorado – intervino de nuevo su amigo, con claro enojo.

– ¿De… de… de mí? – la chica giró bruscamente a mirarlo sonrojada hasta las orejas y de nuevo miro de reojo al rubio que seguía sin moverse, oculto su rostro en sus cabellos.

– Vámonos – masculló el joven de pelo castaño tomando su mano y tirando de ella para que volviera a caminar. Se iba, se iba de nuevo y no podía detenerla.

– ¡Espera! – gritó, y extendió su mano inconscientemente, como si nunca quisiera que se fuera, como si no quisiera perderla de nuevo. Tomó su mano para no dejarla ir, ella le miró, bellamente sonrojada como una muñeca de porcelana. Sintió su rostro incandescente por el flujo que habían llevado sus pensamientos.

– ¡Suéltala! – gruñó el castaño lanzándose a él para darle un golpe en el brazo obligándola a soltar su mano. Parecía un novio celoso, quizás ¿en ese mundo ella estaba con él?

– Claude déjalo – intervino, colocándose en medio de los dos dándole la espalda a Félix, pero luego de que su amigo asintió ella se giró, lentamente para decirle – creo que me confundes con alguien más. Lo siento.

Y se giró, para comenzar a caminar junto a su amigo mientras este murmuraba cosas que no llego a comprender. Se iba… ¡Se iba! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si ella se marchaba?

– Bridgette ¿Me recuerdas?

El silencio fue perpetuo, pero ella se había detenido. No había respuesta, no había nada. Bajo la mirada decepcionado, no, no lo recordaba. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para perderse sin rumbo fijo, quizás llegara al parque para ver las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir o entrara a la perfumería de Giselle solamente para aclarar cómo fue que encontró su prodigio o solo para ver la estancia y recordar que antiguamente era una panadería.

– Si – su suave susurro lo hizo detenerse – tropecé contigo ayer – se miraron su sonrisa era inmensa, esa sonrisa que tenía cada vez que metía la pata – siento si te lastime, no fue mi intención tropezar en tu camino.

Entonces su amigo llamo su atención, y se perdieron en el camino.

– ¡Fel! – escuchó un grito de sorpresa y alegría, pero no quiso mirar a la persona que acaba de recortar su nombre, frunció el ceño, solo Nino hacia eso – ¡que gusto verte por aquí! – sus ojos grises se toparon con los marrones de ella, sus cejas fruncidas y arqueadas le daban un aspecto de maldad a sus infantiles rasgos – encontré a la Bridgette Dupain que dijiste ¡Estudia aquí! ¿Quién iba a pensar que era estudiante de la Madame le Odette? ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó Giselle cuando el rubio la ignoro.

– Bridgette acaba de irse.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola de pie observando el lugar por el cual la franco-china acaba de partir, Giselle miro a donde se había ido y hecho a correr tras él, gritando su nombre, pero este no se detenía ni se giraba, entonces tomo vuelo dio un giro y con sus manos se impulsó para caer sobre los hombros de Félix y derribarlo, con ella encima.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – gritó el rubio enojado, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero la chica lo mantuvo tendido con todo el peso de su cuerpo. No sabía si con el traje de Chat Noir él se volvía más fuerte o siempre fue debilucho siendo Félix.

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo la efusiva castaña.

– ¡¿Pero no puedes pedirlo como una persona normal?! – gritó enojado, sin luchar contra las manos de la castaña. Fue en el momento en que cayó en cuenta que se encontraba tendido y ella sobre él. Se levanto de un salto sonrojándose.

– Lo siento – murmuró – a veces se me olvida.

– ¿De que querías hablarme? – preguntó mientras se sacudía sus ropas.

– Ya que encontré a tu Bridgette – comenzó con suficiencia…

– Eso no cuenta, la encontré yo primero – la chica frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero – solo.

– Está bien – admitió – pero yo pase todo el día de ayer y toda la mañana buscando en mi escuela y bum… es estudiante de primer año de la Madame le Odette – sonrió con suficiencia – vale el esfuerzo.

– Está bien – acepto – ¿qué quieres de mí?

La mirada de la chica cambio, Félix se preguntó como una chica de quince años podría tener una mirada así.

– No me preguntes eso – su sonrisa se extendió, mostrando todos los dientes como si fuese una bestia esperando devorar una presa – se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría querer de ti – Félix se palmeo la cara por el doble sentido de sus palabras – pero no quiero nada de eso – su cara había vuelto a cambiar, volvía a ser la niña con cejas curvas – quiero… hablar sobre los prodigios.

* * *

 **y por fin la encontró, oficialmente xD.**

 **Tengo algo que decirles, como ya empece finales no voy a poder publicar tan seguido, he aqui la razo por la cual es tan corto este cap.**

 **Próximo capitulo:** **El tiempo corre en su contra, Bridgette se marcha sin mirar atrás, sin recordarlo, y solo queda un misterio por resolver para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad… _¿quiénes son los portadore_ s en esta nueva realidad?**

 **PD: Esta historia es completamente improvisada xD yo ni se que ocurrirá en el futuro.**

 **Att: Tarah.**


End file.
